


Stretching Is Good For You

by happy_waffles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: I wrote this when I was thirsty to summon Summer Innes, M/M, good job me, which I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Kiran somehow finds himself being massaged by Innes. Why does the world tease him like this ??





	Stretching Is Good For You

A knock on the door. It was Alfonse.

“Kiran, I’m going to need you to look over some documents. We have to strengthen the newly-summoned heroes, so here’s some ideas on how to train them up quickly.”

“Right, right,” Kiran says tiredly, scooching over to make room for the Askr prince to sit next to him on the bed. “Let’s see, if we do this”—Kiran starts marking something down on the papers—“then it’ll only take half as long to train them up…Oh, and we could kill two birds with one stone by doing this, too…”

“Ah, I see!” Alfonse remarks with approval. “That’ll definitely save us some time. But wait, what about these heroes?” He points at a spot slightly above the paper Kiran was writing on.

“Oh, them? That’s easy, all you have to do is this…”

Their strategy meeting took an hour to finish, an hour full of coffee-chugging so that Kiran wouldn’t sleep in the middle of their session. Alfonse gives Kiran an apologetic smile at the door and rewards him with a gentle and affectionate rub on the shoulders.

“Get some sleep, ok?”

Kiran gives him a tired smile. “No one will be able to tear me from my bed once I do.”

Alfonse laughs softly. “Good night, Kiran.”

“Good night, Alfonse.”

…

It isn’t even fifteen minutes before there’s another knock on the door. Kiran’s sighs.

“Come in.”

Sharena quietly lets herself in. “Ah, sorry about this, Kiran, but we need to go over on who’s being paired up with who,” she announces, sheepishly waving a file in her hand. “We have to get things in order for the upcoming battle.”

Kiran reluctantly pushes the warm bedcovers off of him and gets to work.

This time, he’s gulping down tea Sharena’s kindly brewed up for him by the handfuls. The acidic taste of lemon helped shock him into consciousness.

He manages to wrap things up with Sharena within thirty minutes, but that doesn’t make him any less groggy.

Sharena gives him a small hug. “You’re a superstar,” she whispers. “Now, go rest. You really deserve it.”

“If I really deserve it, how come I’ve been mercilessly ripped from my bed twice?” Kiran sleepily murmurs. Even if he’s tired, he can’t help but crack a joke.

Sharena smiles. “Oh, you.” She pushes him back under the bedcovers. “Sweet dreams, Kiran.”

“Mm, sweet dreams, Sharena.”

…

In less than five minutes, there’s another knock on the door.

Kiran wants to scream.

His (unwanted) visitor this time was, of course, Anna. Who, to no surprise, came to talk business.

“Kiran, we need to manage our funds better,” she says, getting straight to the point. “Did you know that, on average, we’re _losing_ money more than we’re _gaining_ money? At this point, the organization will end up broke!”

Kiran rubs at his eyes tiredly. “Well, maybe if _someone_ didn’t spend so much of our funds on failed money-making schemes just _maybe_ we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Anna grins at him. “Aw, don’t be like, Kiran. You know I can’t help it—the blood of a merchant runs too deep in me.”

“Uh-huh.” Kiran’s too tired for this.

“Just stay awake a liiiiiiitle longer,” Anna coaxes, her hands clasped together. “We have to make sure that we have enough money to cover this month’s expenses at least. We can think of how to keep this organization afloat later, ok?”

“…Ok.”

Thankfully, the ordeal with Anna takes a little under an hour. Anna was even nice enough to let Kiran eat some of her baked goods (they were really, really good, and helped keep his eyes from drooping).

Anna then gives him a gentle pat on the back.

“Now go have a nice, long rest.”

Kiran gratefully collapses onto his bed.

…

“Ki..a…n..”

Something warm…Kiran feels something warm on his arm. It felt nice…He snuggles deeper into his sheets.

“Ki…ra..n…”

A…voice? Ugh, please not another request. Not so soon. Kiran buries his head under his pillow. “Five more minutes,” he croaks out.

“…Nonsense!” The pillow is ripped away from him and suddenly he can hear the voice clearly. “You’re late enough already!”

“…Innes?” Kiran blinks. “What are you doing here…” He then squints at the Frelian prince. “Half-naked, I might add.”

“Did you forget? You promised to go to the beach with Tana and me today,” Innes answers, arms crossed and lips jutted out in annoyance.

“Ah!” Kiran suddenly sits up, a hand covering his mouth. “That was _today_? I’m so sorry, Innes, I didn’t get enough sleep with all the late-night strategy meetings…”

Innes’ expression softens. “You work too hard.”

“Well, I am the Order of Heroes’ one and only summoner, so they have no one else to overwork,” Kiran jokes.

He then stretches his arms up. “Ugh, my back is killing me,” he complains loosely. “Mmm, just give me a minute to dress, and then we can head out, Innes.”

Kiran starts to get up but Innes gently pushes him back onto the bed.

“I-Innes…?” Kiran looks up at him in confusion.

“You don’t stretch properly.”

“Huh?”

Innes draws closer to him, stopping only when he’s a few inches apart from Kiran, his arms splayed at either side of the summoner.

“The way you stretch has been bothering me for quite a while now,” he elaborates. “Just stretching your arms up for a few seconds isn’t going to do you anything, you know. Your body still aches, right?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Kiran answers, tilting his head slightly away from the Frelian prince. _He’s too close!!_

“And that’s because you aren’t doing it right.” Innes shakes his head. “Getting in the water like that is dangerous. Not only are you tired, but your muscles aren’t even in a useable state. You might drown.”

“You worry too much,” is all Kiran can say. He just honestly doesn’t know how else to react to whatever… _this_ is. The look of genuine concern on Innes’ face was throwing him off.

“You’re just too carefree,” Innes shoots back.

Silence then hangs between the two of them, thick and heavy. Kiran coughs. Innes stares, his brows knitted together in deep thought. And then…

“Let me help you stretch.”

Kiran snaps back to attention. “What?”

“I’ll be gentle,” Innes promises.

“Tha…that isn’t the problem…!” _The_ _problem is you touching me while I’m still in my frickin’ shorts! Which are very loose and will show everything, by the way!!_

“If that isn’t the problem, then there’s nothing to worry about.”

“No, there definitely _is_ something to worry about,” Kiran mumbles, but Innes ignores him.

With confident flourish, he starts feeling Kiran up. “When you stretch, it’s important to stretch the parts of your body that feel _tight_.” ( _Oh_ _gods._ Kiran gulps). “Let’s see…your shoulders have a lot of tension. Let’s start with some shoulder exercises then.”

He carefully pushes Kiran’s head to the side, stretching out his neck. “Now stay like this for a minute and breathe deeply, ok?”

Oh, Kiran was breathing deeply, alright. With Innes being so close and the warmth of his hand searing into his neck, Kiran _had_ to breathe deeply. He needed a distraction.

Meanwhile, Innes was trying hard not to stare too hungrily at the summoner’s exposed neck.

“Alright, now the other side…” He pushes Kiran’s head to the left now, enjoying the feeling of his hand resting against the warm, soft skin of the summoner’s neck.

They do these neck exercises for a couple sets before Innes (rather reluctantly) takes his hand off Kiran’s neck.

“How do your shoulders feel now?”

“Whoa.” Kiran rolls his shoulders a bit. “They actually feel a lot of better now.”

“See?” Innes smiles smugly. “If you stretch correctly, then you’ll feel much better.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kiran rolls his eyes. “Help me with my back now, O Great One.”

Innes decides to ignore Kiran’s sarcasm in favor of tugging a corner of Kiran’s shirt. “Then take this off.”

Kiran blushes. “Is that really… _necessary_ …?”

“I need to be able to feel your muscles properly. How else will I be able tell what’s tight and what’s loose?”

It’s a lie. Kiran’s shirt is loose enough that it won’t be impede Innes’ search for sore muscles, but he doesn’t care. He wants the shirt off.

“I…don’t want to.”

“ _Kiran_.” Innes starts pulling harder on the summoner’s shirt. “It’s not a big deal.”

Kiran tries to roll away from him, fighting off the Frelian prince’s hand. “It _is_ a big deal!” _Then_ _we’d_ _both be shirtless_! he silently adds.

Innes sighs. “Fine, then let’s… _compromise_.” (Innes shudders at the word. Oh how he hated losing, even in something silly like this). “You can just lift your shirt up a little.”

Kiran mulls this over for a bit before rolling back over to Innes. “Ok, fine.”

He neatly pulls his shirt up, stopping just a few inches shy from showing his nipples. He looks over at Innes. “Is this fine?”

Oh, it was fine. In fact, Innes thinks the teasing view of Kiran’s upper-half body was _more_ than fine.

“Innes?”

“Hm?” He snaps backs to attention. “Ah, yes, sorry. It’s fine, it’s fine.” He twirls a finger. “Now turn around for me.”

Still on the bed, Kiran awkwardly turns around, his hands clutching around the fabric of his raised shirt, his back now exposed to Innes.

Innes liked this view, too.

He reaches a hand out and starts feeling up Kiran’s back. “Hmm…” His thumb traces out the shape of the summoner’s right shoulder blade, gently stroking it. “You seem fine here.”

His hand dips a little lower, all the while tickling Kiran’s spine on his way down. “Ah, but you’re a little tense here…” ( _Yeah_ , _because_ _of_ _you_ , Kiran silently screams, the blush returning to his face).

Innes starts rubbing his thumbs against the lower portion of Kiran’s back. “Hmm, yup, your muscles here are tight. Let’s stretch them out.”

He leans closer to Kiran, his lips almost touching the shell of his ear. “Can you bend for me, Kiran?”

And now Kiran’s face feels like it’s on fire. “Wait, _what_? Be…bend over…??” _That’s_ _way_ _too embarrassing_!! _Not to mention a little erotic_!

“That’s what I said.” Innes starts pushing Kiran down. “So do it already.”

“Wai—!” Kiran’s words became muffled as his face was pushed into a pillow.

Innes then places his hands on top of Kiran’s and stretches out both of their arms, the stretch resulting in his chest brushing against Kiran’s back.

“Let your head rest,” Innes instructs, pretending to be all business. “We’ll do this pose for about twenty seconds, so just relax.”

Relax? _Relax_? How could he when he could feel Innes’ body brush against his?? And twenty seconds seemed so _long_. Was time even passing? Kiran certainly didn’t think so.

When twenty seconds finally does pass (after what seemed like forever), Kiran breathes a sigh of relief. His relief is quickly cut short, though.

“Alright, time for another one,” Innes announces, preparing to stretch out their arms again.

“ _Another_ one?!” He just can’t catch a break, can he?

Innes frowns. “Stretching out a body part only once isn’t going to do you much good. You have to do a couple of sets in order to really feel the benefits.” ( _That_ , _and I want to touch you some more_ , he silently adds).

Kiran groans. “Innes, please. Let’s just go to the beach already.”

“One more stretch.” Innes is persistent, if nothing else.

“Ugh, _fine_.” Kiran lays his forehead back onto the pillow. “But make it quick.” He’s already reaching his limit in keeping his cool—if they keep at this any longer, Kiran’s sure he’s going to explode.

“We’ll do it for ten seconds this time, then.”

And true to the world’s sadistic hobby of torturing Kiran, time seemed even _slower_ now. The fact that Kiran could feel Innes’ bare chest on his equally exposed back certainly didn’t help quell the earthquake in his heart. His mental tracking of the rise and falls performed by the Frelian prince’s chest was also quite…distracting. And so _not_ helpful right now.

In a similar vein, Innes was struggling to keep his desires in check. His view of Kiran’s pulsating neck was much too clear and painfully tempting…

Five seconds pass…Then six…Seven…Eight…Nine…

At the tenth second, Innes suddenly bites Kiran’s neck.

“I-Innes?!” Kiran squeaks, caught completely off guard.

Innes rolls of him, his eyes steering clear from Kiran’s general direction. “It’s late. Let’s head over to the beach, already,” he booms out in that princely voice of his, walking briskly towards the door. “Tana’s been made to wait long enough.”

“R-right.” Kiran rubs the back of his neck delicately. (The bite mark seemed to burn into his skin). “I’ll change quickly, then.”

…

“Jeez, what took so long!” Tana complains, hands at her hips. She had been waiting in the lobby for _half an hour_ , so she definitely wanted to give these two numbskulls a piece of her mind.

“Don’t worry about it.” Innes brushes off her complaint with ease. “We’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

“Oh, really now?” Her brother could such a jerk sometimes. Well, she wasn’t going to take it. “I have a half a mind to—”

“Ah, Tana, it’s really all my fault!” Kiran quickly cuts in, stepping in between her and Innes. “I overslept, and I woke up with cramps all over my body, and then Innes was kindly helping me get rid of them…”

Tana takes special note of Kiran’s blushing face when he mentions Innes ‘kindly helping him get rid of his cramps,’ but she decides not to comment on it. At least not to Kiran. And not right now.

“Ok, ok, I get it,” she says, putting her hands up in surrender. “I won’t rough up Innes. Not _this_ time, anyway”—Innes rolls his eyes—“but I demand that I get a larger share of the snacks. You know, as a way to make it up to me.”

“Deal!” Kiran agrees. And now that he’s safely diffused the situation, Kiran heads over to the supplies Tana left unguarded by one of the lobby’s pillars and starts picking things to carry.

Once Kiran’s out of earshot, Tana pounces on her brother without hesitation.

“You ‘helped’ him out with his cramps, huh?” she says, making air quotes with her fingers.

Innes says nothing.

Tana looks over at Kiran again, and then something catches her interest. “Wait a minute…” She squints. “Is that…is that a _hickey_ on the back of his neck?”

Gods, why did his sister have to notice _everything_? But, then again, the mark on Kiran’s neck was glaringly obvious. Maybe he should have thought about that a little more.

She turns to look at Innes, a hand covering her mouth. “Brother,” she says in mock surprise. “How _indecent_.”

“ _Tana_ ,” he says thickly. It was a warning.

She smiles sweetly at him in return. “Oh, you worry too much,” she says dismissively, waving a hand. “I’m just teasing you. Honestly, I won’t tell anyone, but”—here she pauses to point a finger at the back of her neck—“that mark you left on him is quite telling in and of itself.”

“I’ll go cover him up,” Innes mumbles, heading over to the hunching figure that currently was the summoner.

“That would be for the best,” Tana hums, walking into step alongside him.

With a towel draped over Kiran’s shoulders, the trio finally made the long walk to the beach, cooler and supplies in hand.


End file.
